


老桥段1：秘密

by floatingsamsam



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsamsam/pseuds/floatingsamsam
Summary: 旧文搬运。不会是什么有趣的故事，只是满足我的一些片段零碎的想法。





	老桥段1：秘密

　　吴亦凡在楼梯口向左右看了看，除了上体育课的，其他学生都在上课，走廊里安安静静，他才看到那个人跑上去。

　　他的眼中露出一种偷食的喜悦，拉住扶手几大步跨上楼梯，也走进了二楼的男厕所。

　　厕所里没有其他人，只有一个隔间关着门，他走上前，敲了三下门。

　　“有人。”里面的人还有点不耐烦。

　　吴亦凡能想象到他微皱着眉的样子，他经常这样，不知道哪有那么多让他烦恼的事，小时候没注意，等大了点之后才发现，确实没有那么多让他烦恼的事，这人就是难以讨好。

　　吴亦凡哼笑了一声，说：“是我，开门。”

　　大概等了几秒钟，里面稀稀疏疏的声音突然停了下，门松开来，吴亦凡顺势推开门，一直靠在那人身上，把他推着靠在墙壁上，循着在那人脸上嘴边胡乱亲着。

　　“你等一下。”吴世勋腾不开手去推他，只能用手臂抵在他胸前，他用的力气也不大，吴亦凡在他脸上又留恋的蹭了几下，那样子就像离着身边这人就活不了似的。

　　“在里面干嘛呢？”吴亦凡懒洋洋的说，嘴都不愿意多张开一点，手闲不下，一会拽拽吴世勋的裤子，一会把吴世勋的T恤下摆掀起来看看。

　　“换衣服。”吴世勋象征性的挡了他一下，又把怀里的衣服推给吴亦凡，说，“别弄我，帮我拿着。”

　　吴亦凡没笑，但是他整个的样子就像是在微笑，像个在黑夜中伴他入睡的壁灯，他把衣服接过来，说：“穿成这样不冷吗？”

　　“不冷。”吴世勋把球服的裤子系好，从吴亦凡手上又拿过衣服，擦着他的身侧向外面走，说，“走吧。”

　　隔间不大，他们两个人的身体贴的有点紧，吴亦凡趁吴世勋过去的时候一把揽住他的腰，凑近他的脸，轻声说：“等一下。”

　　吴世勋和他额头抵着额头，任由被他抱着，语气不善的问：“干嘛？”

　　吴亦凡的双手从吴世勋的胯骨一直摸向后腰，最后两手交握，实实在在的把吴世勋圈在怀里，他轻笑着问：“不想我？”

　　吴世勋抬起头，和他拉开一点距离，微微斜着眼看他，说：“别恶心，想什么想，天天上课都见到，有什么好想的。”

　　“情侣可都这样，”吴亦凡说着说着又凑近他的脸，在他耳边低声地说，在他脸上轻柔的蹭，“别说一天了，就是一刻也等不了。”

　　“好了好了，”吴世勋用双手挡着他，笑着躲避，说，“你又不是小女生，干嘛要这样……”

　　吴亦凡不说话，只看着他，看到吴世勋也说不出话，慢慢，慢慢的咬住他的下唇，没有多余的动作，只是渐渐用力。

　　吴世勋没有反抗，应该说他根本不需要反抗，这里没有其他人，而他们的关系，显而易见。

　　他没有拒绝，或者从某种程度上来说，他甚至有点纵容吴亦凡。

　　吻闭，这只是一个抚慰性质的吻，两人分开，气息都没有紊乱，互相注视着对方，眼神透亮。

　　“走吧，去操场。”还是吴世勋先开口，在没有其他人的厕所里说话，那声音总是让人起鸡皮疙瘩，像是装了扩音器，那人的独有的嗓音从四面八方传过来，耳膜都在微微颤栗。

　　>>>

　　吴亦凡站在草地外的跑道上看着奔跑的那位，双手抱在胸前，在他经过自己的时候说：“就不能陪我去打篮球？”他皱着眉笑。

　　吴世勋已经跑出一段，听到这话又转身倒退着小跑，他的额头已经微微出汗，刘海贴在上面，黑色的发和白皙的皮肤，似乎一切都成了黑白照片，沉重的黑，刺眼的白，他的皮肤非常白且显眼，在这样的阴天下，像是阳光。

　　“那你怎么不来陪我踢足球？”吴世勋也笑着回应。

　　“吴亦凡，快点。”旁边有人叫他。

　　吴亦凡还看着吴世勋的方向，脚下被别人拉着一步步的走，吴世勋朝他摆摆手，转身加快步伐。

　　>>>

　　刚放学的时候，停车场很挤，在都是自行车和电瓶车中间的摩托车很突出，他们在出口看了一眼，到外面等了一会儿才进去。

　　吴亦凡一步跨坐上去，转头向吴世勋示意，“上车。”

　　吴世勋指了指挂在车把上的头盔，说：“你不带？”

　　吴亦凡把头盔拿下来，递给吴世勋，勾着嘴角笑，“给你带。”

　　他并不经常骑摩托车来学校，这是他爸的，他只有在他不用的时候才骑，难得可以带着人兜兜风，或者只是送他回家。

　　“摩托车的后座不应该空着。”他以前对拿着头盔的人这么说过，虽然只是被对方摇着头嘲笑他的年幼无知，矫情做作。

　　他们都很年幼。

　　吴世勋坐上后座，顺手抱住吴亦凡的腰，用带着头盔的脑袋碰了碰他的脸，眼睛半眯着，像只故意讨好的猫。

　　吴亦凡笑着把他推开，说：“头盔太硬了。”

　　天还未全黑，只剩最后一点阴暗的灰白，天空在没有黑透之前似乎怎么看都很刺眼，但是那点灰白又不足以支撑照进停车场的深处，像是在挣扎，探头探脑的想要窥探他们的秘密。

　　停车场还没开灯，四周没有人注意他们的举止，没有人注意他们靠的那么近，也没有人注意到他们的隔着挡风玻璃贴在一起的脸颊。

　　像这样无所谓的，没有意义的，也许并不包含某种目的的行为没有多少人会在意，它们只在恋人之间才解释的通。

　　>>>

　　杨欣开门的时候看到吴世勋后面还跟着一个，笑着招呼：“凡凡啊，来我们家玩啊。”

　　吴亦凡礼貌的回应：“阿姨好。”

　　杨欣对吴世勋嗔怪道：“这个小子，也不早点跟我说，晚上也多买点菜喏！”

　　吴世勋换完鞋，抬头瞪了他妈一眼，理所当然的说：“又不是第一次来咯。”

　　“不用了阿姨，真的不用。”吴亦凡一边笑着对杨欣说，一边推着吴世勋进了他的房间。

　　这晚吴世勋他爸不在家，晚饭杨欣本来想就随便弄点吃吃，两个孩子回来了，她又要准备出去买菜，被吴亦凡拦住了，吴世勋懒散的点头，“随便随便。”

　　晚饭只随便吃了点面，两个人又跑进房间关上门不知道在干什么，杨欣在客厅看电视，等到九点的时候她一看钟，坏了，这么晚了，吴亦凡还不回家，家里大人得多着急。

　　她打开门，看到两个人在吴世勋的书桌前写作业，面前堆得都是书，一面写一面说说笑笑，也是写不了几个字。

　　她抓着门把探着头关切的问：“凡凡，这么晚了还不回家，给家里打过电话吗？”

　　两个说的正开心的人才意识到她进来了，一起回头，吴亦凡顿了一下说：“没事的阿姨，我之前就跟家里说过了。”

　　吴世勋插嘴道：“他今天就睡这。”

　　吴亦凡对杨欣说：“晚一点会回去的。”

　　吴世勋左手攀上他的右肩，微皱眉头，小声说：“就留在这嘛，反正明天又不上课。”

　　吴亦凡没理吴世勋一直在拍他的的肩膀，也不回头，朝杨欣招手，说：“阿姨，你去忙吧，没事的，等下就回去。”

　　杨欣点了点头，说：“跟家长讲过就好。”

　　她怕他们晚上吃的不够，这时候饿，冰箱里有个蛋糕，还有半个柚子，她一起给他们送了进去。

　　吴亦凡从小不喜欢吃甜的，吴世勋从小就喜欢吃甜食，六寸的蛋糕他一个人吃不完，他就让吴亦凡也吃一点，吴亦凡怎么都不愿意。

　　她看着两个孩子嘀嘀咕咕争执着觉得好笑又好玩，不知道怎么的，随口开了句玩笑，“吃个东西还要喂，跟对小情侣似的。”

　　吴世勋听到这话终于放过吴亦凡，低着头一边吃蛋糕一边反驳，“什么啊，要有什么早就有了，还等到现在？”

　　他们从小就认识，可能也不是特别小，只是在别人问起来的时候，似乎才觉得彼此在一起的时间太长了。

　　“我也就说说。早点睡，别到太晚。”

　　杨欣走后，吴世勋仍旧拿着勺子抵在吴亦凡嘴边，说：“吃一口，就吃一口嘛。”

　　吴亦凡紧闭着嘴摇头。

　　吴世勋嗤了一声，拿开勺子。

　　“太甜了。”

　　吴世勋只斜了他一眼。

　　突然，吴世勋的后颈被人掌住，嘴上是片湿润温暖的感受，他顺从的保持着这个动作直到对方放开。

　　吴亦凡微微挑了一下眉，嘴角半翘着看着他，说：“嗯，还是太甜了。”

　　吴世勋在他胸前拍了一下，偏过头说：“好了，看书，都要考试了。”

　　他们面前的书堆成山，试卷厚厚一沓，他们置身其中，却觉得很安全，就像是为他们隔开了一个小小的独立的世界，不受打扰，安静惬意。

　　杨欣在自己睡之前还是准备再去吴世勋的房间看一次，第二天不上课，两个男孩子凑在一起通宵打游戏的事情不少，她有点担心。

　　不过看来她的担心多余了，她早就知道，自己家的和这一个，都是好孩子。

　　吴亦凡和吴世勋就这样趴在书桌上睡着了，面对面，放在桌上的两只手靠在一起，安静的房间里，他们香甜合拍的呼吸声像是乐曲。

　　已经临近深秋，杨欣怕他们受凉，轻手轻脚的拿了一条毯子盖在他们身上，毯子有点大，把两个人都罩在里面。

　　她帮他们把台灯关掉，最后借着月光再看了一眼，轻轻关上门。

　　吴亦凡和吴世勋在朦胧的睡梦中似乎呢喃了声，周围太安静，那声音只是稍纵即逝，像是幻觉。

　　没有人会在这个年龄想象他们以后会怎样。

　　END


End file.
